pokemonben10heroesunitefandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes Elite: Gargoyles: The Illuminati
Heroes Elite: Gargoyles: The Illuminati is the fifth special event of Heroes Elite. Premiere Date: ???, 2015 Plot: The Manhattan Clan are not sure to trust their worst enemy, David Xanatos after the events in Hunter's Moon, while coming across the Pack, they discover that their arch-nemesis is a member of the secret society, the Illuminati. Characters: *Heroes Elite: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - he, Ash, Rex, Hellboy and Lion-O focus on investigating the connection between the Crypt, U.T.U.M.N.O. and the Darklights, as well as Kevin and Quarry **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) **Hellboy (Ron Perlman) **Thundercats: ***Lion-O (Will Friedle) ***Tygra (Matthew Mercer) ***Cheetra (Pauley Perrette) - the real Cheetra, having been freed by Lion-O, she joins the Heroes Elite to make amends for what Chilla of the Lunataks did ***Panthro (Kevin Michael Richardson) ***WilyKit and WilyKat (Madeleine Hall and Eamon Pirruccello) ***Snarf (Satomi Körogi) **Manhattan Clan: ***Goliath (Keith David) - regrets not realizing more tricks by Xanatos, but after gaining courage to stop Xanatos and the Illuminati, He started seeing the good in life again. ***Hudson (Edward Asner) ***Broadway (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Lexington (Thom Adcox-Hernandez) ***Brooklyn (Jeff Bennett) ***Bronx (Frank Welker) ***Angela (Bridgette Bako) ***Fu-Dog ***Katana (Kim Mai Guest) ***Nashville ***Egwardo ***Othello (Michael Dorn) ***Desdemona (CCH Pounder) ***Eliza Maza (Salli Richardson) **Ash Ketchum/Pokeman (Matthew Broderick) **Teen Titans: ***Dick Grayson/Robin (Scott Menville) - Ben and Ash tell him they know what he's thinking, and they're watching him ***Victor Stone/Cyborg (Khary Payton) ***Misty/ Princess Kori'ander/Starfire (Hyden Walch/Jodi Benson) ***Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (Greg Cipes) ***May/ Raven (Tara Strong) **Autobots: ***Optimus Prime (David Kaye) ***Bumblebee (Bumper Robinson) ***Ratchet (Corey Burton) ***Arcee (Susan Blu) ***Bulkhead (Bill Fagerbakke) ***Blurr (John Moschitta) **Ninja Turtles: ***Leonardo (Michael Sinterniklaas) ***Donatello (Sam Riegel) ***Raphael (Greg Abbey) ***Michaelangelo (Wayne Grayson) **Avengers: ***Captain America (Brian Bloom) ***Iron Man (Eric Loomis) ***Hulk (Fred Tatasciore) ***Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) ***Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) ***Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) ***Hawkeye (Chris Cox) ***Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) ***Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) ***Vision (Peter Jessop) ***Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) **Eric the Spellbinder (Andrew Garfield) **Kyra (Drew Barrymore) *King Arthur Pendragon (John St. Ryan) - follows the Illuminati as he learns of their conquest *Mystery Inc.: **Scooby-Doo (Frank Welker) **Shaggy Rogers (Matthew Lillard) **Fred Jones (Frank Welker) **Daphne Blake (Grey Griffin) **Velma Dinkley (Kate Micucci) *Ren (George Newbern) *Ioz (Jim Cummings) *Tula (Jodi Benson) Villains: *The Illuminati: the greater scope villains of Gargoyles **Peredur fab Ragnal (Jude Law) - the main antagonist and the leader of the group, he formed the group in the Year 642, after King Arthur's death that befalled him, he realized that Arthur's arrogance and stupidity had destroyed Camelot, and he was determined to "make things right" by making sure Arthur's relationship with Guinevere doesn't ruin it, his goal is to use the scabbard made of gold and inlaid with precious gems that Arthur failed the use when he was more interested in Excalibur, and the scabbard would protect him from harm, and with his inside source, Quincy Hemings, he seeks to change Washington D.C. and the whole world into Camelot so he would not marry and remain single, he also used the Holy Grail to help immortalize himself, Fleur and Duval **The Fisher King/Duval (Eddie Mansen) **Quincy Hemings (Morgan Freeman) - the Chief Steward at the White House, and Ragnal's inside source **Fleur (Rhona Mitra) - Ragnal's wife, but when she found out that Ragnal wanted to stay single, she even ploted to gain the thrown. **Shari (Kari Wahurr) - Thailog's assistant, shares a relationship with him similar to Goliath and Eliza **Martin Hacker (Michael Bell) - an Illuminati agent infiltrating the FBI **David Xanatos (Jonathan Frakes) - revealed to have always been playing Goliath for a fool by revealed to be Gary Oak, disguised to fool Goliath, and used the late Anton Severius whom was actually based on a Nazi officer, to ventriliquist his voice to fool even Talon. He was also revealed to have disguised himself as Joseph Chadwick to spy for Drake to punish Kevin, and Konk to infiltrate the Maelstrum, and finally Ben Ravencroft to play in the games invented by Science. **Matt Bluestone (Thomas F. Wilson) - betrays the Illuminati as he knows Hacker and the Illuminati can't always be trusted **John Castaway (Alan Cumming) **Thailog (Keith David) - shares a relationship with Shari similar to Goliath and Eliza **Falstaff (Brian Blessed) - treasurer **Fiona Canmore (Sheena Easton) **Norman Ambassador (Jeff Bennett) *The Pack: reveals their connections to the Darklights **Coyote (Jonathan Frakes) **Wolf (Clancy Brown) **Jackal (Matt Frewer) **Hyena (Cree Summer) - revealed to Ash about being old rivals with his mother Aliens used: ??? Quotes: *Ben: So far for the Darklights I think Kevin is connected. *Rex: And Quarry. *Hellboy: And the Crypt, what about you, Lion-O, any idea whose apart of them Darklights? Anyone of your old enemies? *Lion-O: Yes, this does have a certain connection to the Darklights. - *Xanatos: Goliath. *Goliath: Xanatos. *Xanatos: Do you remembered the first time we met? *Goliath: You tried to destroy us at the moment. *Xanatos: Just so you know I've always been deceiving you and your clan. *Goliath: I knew it, why? *Xanatos: The Illuminati are interested in recruiting your clan to help further their goals. - *Ragnal: Arthur was a vain, greedy, cruel fool who costed his kingdom of selfishness, he couldn't choose this scabbard when he had the chance, and he chose Excalibur from the Lady of the Lake, then when he learned from Merlin that June-born baby was going to dethrone him, he burned all the babies to make sure that never happened, he also stole the Holy Grail from the Fisher King just to create a dystopian rule over England and ultimately the whole world by conquering the Vatican, he also had no remorse over knowing that Morgaine le Fey was his half-sister, he disowned his sons, Morgan and Mordred, who in reality was his nephew, he also waged war against his best friend, Sir Lancelot, who laid with his wife, Guinevere, whom Arthur viewed as an adulteress and tried to burn her at the stake, something the Knights of the Round Table viewed as cruelty, I was there when my father, Sir Gaiwan saw him, and it costed his life with....love between Arthur, Guinevere and Lancelot, a weakness in Camelot's thorn side, that is a mistake that will never happen AGAIN! - *Hyena: Hello, Ash. *Ash: Do I know you? *Hyena: I'm Mandy, I used to know you're mother in high school, and well, You knew Dawn back at Sinnoh you might say Drake and Kevin aren't the only ones with access to parallel universes. *Ben: And I take it you're Kevin's real mother? *Hyena: Oh, don't worry, Ben, Kevin's Grounded, I'm mad at him for my robots. *Jackal: Come on, we gotta go! (Then he, Hyena and Wolf smoke out of here, leaving Ben and Ash looking at each other at another Darklight connection) - *Xanatos: You can't stop me, Goliath! (Ash grabs his face and ripping the mask off, revealing himself to be Ben Ravencroft, suprising the Scooby Gang, then Ash realized Gary was a master of disguise, and revealed him as a pirate named Konk, which surprises Ren, Ioz and Tula, then he unmasked him again, revealing him as Joseph Chadwick, which doesn't concern Ben at all) *Ben: You're not Joseph Chadwick, you've fooled me all along, all of us, Chadwick, Konk, Rwvencroft and Xanatos were all disguises (Ben pulls Chadwick's the last mask, and exposes him as Gary Oak) *Ash: Hello, Gary. *Gary: Hello, Ashy. *Goliath: You're not Xanatos, why have you been playing with me, Ben, Scooby-Doo and the Mystery Inc. gang, Ren, Ios, Tula and my Clan? *Gary: Well to fool you there was never even a Hyclan Renard either, nor Fox just a guise I gave my dear Blackfire to hide from my Kirakian family, infact there is no Xanatos family there never was. - *Goliath: Now you know why Xanatas lies? *Ben: Yeah, Ash has an old rivalry in Gelvarod even Ragnal was a pawn. *Rex: talk about Deja Vu? *Hellboy: Yeah, it was too good to be true to be rid of the Darklights. *Lion-O: We won't see the last of them. *Ash: But the rather important thing is, we know the Pack is connected to the Darklights. *Goliath: And from Ben, I learned Kevin is Hyena's son, we might need to know more. Trivia: ??? Category:Movies